This invention relates to shelf support devices, and more particularly to an easel device for assembly with a display shelf.
It has been the custom in displaying various types of stationary, school supplies, and other paper products, including composition books, notebooks, and writing tablets, to lay these products flat on vertically spaced shelves for display to the public.
Sometimes planar paper products such as composition books are arranged in a vertical or inclined attitude by use of various types of plastic or wire holders or partitions. Examples of some of these prior art wire support members or partitions for use on perforated shelving are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,195, Radek, Apr. 19, 1960, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,102, Saphirstein, Feb. 21, 1967.
Both the Radek and Saphirstein patents disclose partition members made of wire having depending pegs for insertion into a peg holes in a shelf to maintain the wire devices in substantially vertical planes. These partition members function primarily to define storage spaces for supporting or separating various articles, some of which may engage the vertical partition members. However, neither Radek nor Saphirstein disclose an easel type device particularly adapted for supporting composition books and other planar type paper articles for better display of the articles.